Super Smash Bros. What
Super Smash Bros. What is a game. Backstory In the year 207̃012, Disney has successfully purchased "existence" and "nonexistence". Therefore, they have legal ownership of anything that can be thought of. Using technology and demonic rituals, they resurrected Masahiro Sakurai to make something with all these licenses. Sakurai initially refused, though after being tempted with Mother 10: Electric Boogaloo, he made the game. The planet then literally exploded. The only survivor was Bill Wurtz, who was immortal, which he didn't confess until the 2790 Immortality Pride Parade. Bill Wurtz then remade the universe in his own vision. We're not really sure what it looks like. Gameplay It's Smash Bros. Characters You may want to skip this, it's a dummy thicc amount of characters. At least one character is in this game! # Bob Ross - The Joy of Painting #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Water #*Notes: Fighters will feel bad if they attack him # The Doctor - Doctor Who #*Species: Time-Lord #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Psychic #*Notes: He will die if he eats a pear #Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong Country #*Species: Gorilla #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Ground #*Notes: Can be grapped by the tie #Donkey Kong (Trans) - Donkey Kong Country #*Species: Gorilla (pronouns are she/her) #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Ground #*Notes: After years in the closet, DK finally confessed his- uh, her true sexuality to Diddy and Cranky. They took it well and DK is now taking estrogen. #Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. #*Species: Stage #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*PKMN Type: Steel Dark #*Notes: No items, Fox only #Harry Potter - Harry Potter #*Species: Wizard #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Fairy #*Notes: Can make fighters drop weapons (and items) #Hero - Dragon Quest #*Species: Human? #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Fairy Steel #*Notes: Banned from tournaments # Iron Man - The Avengers #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Steel #*Notes: N/A # Mario - Super Mario #*Species: Human? #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Fire #*Notes: Footstools do 1% #Pink Floyd - Pink Floyd #*Species: Human #*Alignment: True Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Steel #*Notes: Can create walls #Sans - Undertale #*Species: Monster #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Psychic #*Notes: Can poison evil opponents #Scott the Woz - YouTube #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Electric #*Notes: Hey all #Thanos - The Avengers #*Species: Titanian #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*PKMN Type: Rock Dark #*Notes: Can kill 50% of all characters on the screen #Trail Blazer - The LEGO Blazer Movie #*Species: LEGO Mutant #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Fire #*Notes: He has four hearts, as do all LEGO characters #Will Smith - The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Fire #*Notes: Aw, he's hot. He's hot. Assist Trophies # Waluigi Stages # Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. What # Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. What # Big Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. What # Dummy Thicc Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. What Trivia * I'm sad. Category:Jokes Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Disney